Shower
by JustineAme
Summary: Allen finds Lavi in the shower, and it's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just my sick twisted mind and the plot of this story.

Stealing is wrong!

Allen X Lavi

Don't like don't read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just finished up a mission and they were heading towards the arc, Lenalee was heading the walk along with Allen and Link, Lavi was behind complaining about being tired.

"So what're you going to do when you get home Allen-kun?"

"Mmm, I'll eat something and then I'm going to take a shower, nothing like hot water for the sore muscles"

The red haired heard this, he hated when Allen mention showers…

It all started on this mission to china, they had all decided to take a bath…

Lavi entered the place, and took his clothes has fast as he could, then ran straight for the hot steaming water. Link and Allen took their time to bathe first then went to the pool. The monk was first to go in and swam to the back leaving the red haired close to the edge of the pool. Then Allen came in wearing nothing but a towel, he felt somewhat embarrassed under Lavi's intense look. This was not the first time Lavi saw the British boy without his shirt but the situation was different, now he looked flustered and his well defined abs had scars that could only look good on him. Allen walked to the pool but slipped on a puddle, he lost his balance and while trying to stay standing he dropped his towel giving Lavi a very frontal view of his private parts.

After that incident every time Allen or anyone around Allen mention a bath or shower the image of a very embarrassed, flustered, and naked Allen leaked into his mind forcing him to find the closest bathroom to… release himself…

"Lavi what are you going to do when you get back?"

"Uh? Oh… take a shower I suppose"

Finally they reached the arc and went home. Once they got there Lavi took off running. He went to the farthest bathroom he could find and when he got there he was in such a hurry he only had time to take off his boots, jacket and pants, before getting in to touch himself.

Allen saw Lavi run like the Millennium Earl himself was after him and got worried

"Lenalee do you know what's wrong with Lavi?"

"No Allen I don't, why don't you go after him and find out?" said the girl with a wicked smile in her face.

The green haired girl knew about Lavi's situation 'cause she had already heard him once, but so far she had kept to herself 'cause it was Lavi's private business, but when the situation presented itself in silver platter she just had to take it, after all it was better if Allen found out, he was going to anyway.

The boy thought nothing of the suspicious smile Lenalee had just gave him and ran after his friend. He got to the showers where he found Lavi's clothes scattered on the floor, as he got closer to the showers and was about to announce himself he heard something that froze him in place.

"Oh Allen… "

Lavi was cursing Allen quietly, why did he have to be so cute? And sexy? And sweet? While thinking this he heard something coming from the shower's door.

"You know this doesn't technically qualifies has a shower Lavi-Chan" said Allen opening the shower's door.

"Oh!! Allen this isn't what it looks like!! I swear!! I…"

"Really? Because it looks like, you're touching yourself while thinking of me. You've must have been in such a hurry, you're still wearing you shirt and bandana"

"Oh please Allen don't be mad! I just…"

"How naughty! Touching yourself without my permission, I'm going to have to punish you for this my dear"

"W-what?"

Was his hearing failing him? Allen wanted to play along? This was the best day ever! Although he didn't wanted to be found like that, kneeling down naked in the shower with that needy look he knew he had on. Allen got close to him and took off his bandana.

"Stay here, be cool, I'll be back in a minute" He said while tying Lavi's hands to the faucet, and above his head.

Lavi nodded quietly

"You look so beautiful like that… although… spread your legs a little wider" Said the white haired boy while lifting Lavi's shirt above his nipples. "Better… I'll be right back"

And smiling he left the older boy alone in that very compromising position, when Lavi realized this, he pray Allen got back soon.

Time went by and Allen hadn't got back, the red haired boy didn't know how much time had went by but it felt like an eternity. What if Allen wasn't coming back? What if he had tied him there to make fun of him? No! Not his Allen-kun, he was kind and sweet and he will never do that to him. But if that was true why hadn't he gotten back yet? Lavi was feeling hopeless, what if someone found him like that? What will everyone say? And when they found out Allen had done that? And why he had done it? They were going to mock him forever. The tears he was building up in his eyes started to fall down. He brought his knees to his chest, and wish his hands weren't tie so he could hug himself, he was feeling so cold right know, even thought the water falling on him was so hot. He felt so humiliated, and now he was shivering. Time went by and his eyes started to hurt from the crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Allen??"

"Did someone found you?? Did they do anything to you?? Are you ok? I made sure to lock the door!" Allen looked frantically around the shower, dropping the bag he had with him.

"No, no. I just thought you weren't coming back…" Lavi felt so happy, Allen had even lock the door so he was safe.

"You silly, how could I not come back? Why will I give up the chance to have you all to myself like this?

Lavi blushed and lower his eyes.

"Look at you, with your beautiful green eye all red. Oh honey you're shaking! Easy little bunny, I'm not going to leave you" The white haired boy hugged Lavi like there was no tomorrow. "There's no way I'm leaving you… …Now" Said while releasing him "Get back in the position I left you… I'm going to make it up to you for making you worry like this"

The red haired stretched and spread his legs to Allen's demand. Now that he knew Allen cared so much for him he was more than willing to this. But then he saw Allen take a little device from his bag and said.

"W-what is that Allen-kun?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry people you know Allen will never hurt Lavi-Chan!

The rest of the story will be up in a couple of days I'm just to tired to keep translating.

And in case you are wondering yes I do write some of my stories in Spanish first and then I translate them to English.

Again sorry for the possible grammatical errors, just let me know where they are so I can fix them.

Kisses!

Justine DeLarge


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who put this story as a favorite or on alert! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Anyway hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just my sick twisted mind and the plot of this story.

Stealing is wrong!

Allen X Lavi

Don't like don't read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-what is that Allen-kun?"

"This, my little lavi-chan is a vibrator. I'm gonna put it in you and you are going to enjoy it" Before he had anytime to complain Allen was on his knees between Lavi's legs placing the little ball, wich was connected to the device by a cable.

"AH! Allen! No!"

"And as punishment" He said while releasing Lavi's hands "I forbid you to come, you are going to touch yourself while I watch you, but you're not going to come, now… I want you to touch yourself very slowly"

Lavi did as he was told; in the mean time Allen activated the vibrator.

"NO! AH! A-Allen stop it! AH! P-Please!"

"I don't think so, you look way to sexy for me to stop"

Lavi tried to touch himself faster but Allen stop him.

"No, no. Don't be naughty Lavi-chan, I told you, you can't do that! Although you could play with your nipples a little…"

The red haired did as told but he was in so much pleasure that he couldn't coordinate his hands to well.

"Oh come one Lavi, you can do better than that... Fine, then… Let me help you"

And with a smirk on his face, Allen pinched lavi's nipples a little harder than what he originally intended. But all he got from Lavi was a long moan, so he just kept going.

"You like this better don't you Lavi-chan? A little rough? I can give you that"

With that said, he lean in closer to Lavi's neck and started to leave little kisses on him. The red haired's breathing became a little bit shallower. Then the younger boy bit down hard on his collarbone. Lavi screamed in pleasure and Allen took that chance to kiss him and explore his mouth with his tongue. They kissed passionately until air became necessary and when they parted Lavi was, if even possible, more flustered that before. Allen took a deep breath and kissed him again, he put his hands in his back and Lavi buried his hands in his hair. The white haired boy grazed his human hand through Lavi thigh causing shivers in the older boy. Lavi lowered his hands down to his own swollen member and touch himself until he was stoped by Allen.

"Lavi stop" said Allen taking his hand by the wrist "I wanna do it myself" said in a slow purr

He started out slowly and softly turning the sweet torture he was putting Lavi trough into something unbearable. The red haired boy felt at his limits.

"Allen stop please! I'm begging you! Take me!" Said Lavi while turning around, on all fours. "Just take me! I can't take this anymore! Get this thing of me and fuck me!"

"You want me to take off the vibrator?"

"YES!"

"Yeah… I can't do that" While saying this Allen graze Lavi's Entrance

"Please" said the red haired boy pushing his hips against Allen's finger.

"No, but what I will do is raise this vibrator's level"

With that said and done Lavi screamed again and with the most evil smirk Allen pushed a finger inside of him. To tired from holding on his erection lavi slided down to the floor, staying face down on the shower floor, breathing hard while Allen move his finger inside of him.

"Oh come one Lavi! Tired already? Let me give you a hand"

Allen took Lavi by the waist and flipped him over, took his finger out and started to touch Lavi's leaking member. After his hand got all sticky he offered it to Lavi.

"Here, lick this for me"

"N-no Allen, that's… AAH!"

Lavi moan at the feel of Allen's akuma hand on his nipples. The white haired boy took this opportunity to put his fingers in Lavi's mouth. The older boy fought back but it was not only useless but also pointless given the fact that he didn't really dislike it. He kind of tasted bitter. After he was finished Allen took his fingers out and started to caress Lavi's chest very softly.

"Allen p-please… I need you now! I need you inside of me now!"

The little rabbit sat himself on Allen's lap legs to each side of he's hips.

"I know that sweetheart, but first…"

After another evil laugh Allen took the handshower and turn the water so it was a little warmer than before.

"A-Allen what are you doing?"

"Well… You'll see"

"I'm scared!"

"You should be" After seeing the shocked look on Lavi's face Allen said "Just kidding"

And so the white haired boy took lavi's right leg and place over his shoulder. Then he place the handshower at his entrance and pushed. The warm water entered Lavi hard making him moan in pleasure. The small shower cubicle was fill with steam, Lavi was feeling to hot, his cheeks were as red as his hair, wich was messy and stuck to his face by the water. His breathing was shallow and the pleasure the water and Allen's touch were causing him gave him little spasms wich indicated him he was close to his orgasm. Having noticed this Allen stoped touching him but instead pushed the handshower deeper penetrating Lavi a little.

"Allen take it off! I'm too full! Please!"

The red haired was right, when Allen took the handshower off water poured down from Lavi's Entrance. Allen pressed on Lavi's lower abdomen and some more water poured down.

"I don't know why but that's kind of hot" Said Allen, the he noticed the general state of the older boy, he's member was leaking, his nipples were swollen and red, his neck had several bite marks, He was begging him to fuck him right now. That's when Allen knew this was his limit. He took off the vibrator, Lavi's remaining clothes and his.

"Allen what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless"

Allen completely ignored Lavi's shocked look, took both his legs and place them over his shoulders. Then he took him by the hips.

"Lavi-chan I just wanna warn you that I'm not gonna last that long, are you ready?"

Lavi nodded and Allen pushed himself hard against him.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was obvious

"Move now!" The red haired demanded

"Sure thing my love" said the younger by with a smirk

Allen pushed himself as hard as he could.

"Oh A-allen go faster please! And harder!"

"I love to hear you beg!"

Allen went as deep as his body and Lavi's allowed him to go and in return Lavi screamed his name as loud as he could. He had found that special spot inside of Lavi, se he tried to hit it with each thrust. Lavi was starting to feel lighter until a last and particularly deep thrust made him come violently, passing out in the process. Allen felt Lavi tighten around him and closed his eyes, a couple of more thrusts and he came hard. When he opened his eyes he notice Lavi was passed out. So he took the handshower, washed Lavi and then himself. Then he dressed Lavi although he could only put his jacket, pant and boots on, his shirt was drenched, and so was his. After dressing him he picked Lavi up, placing him on his back so his head was resting in his shoulder, and headed for his bedroom. While leaving the bathroom he failed to notice the green haired girl watching them, with the most evil smirk on earth.

"I knew those two would end up together, and lucky me I got to tape the whole thing!"

Said Lenalee grinning like any normal yaoi fangirl would.

Allen got to his room and place Lavi on his bed, kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear.

"I love you Lavi-chan, you were great today"  
"I love you to Allen-kun" Said going back to sleep.

Allen smiled and lied down next to him where they hugged and slept all night and day.

The end!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for happy endings!

Tomorrow I'm gonna upload a little extra bonus where Panda is the protagonist, and no is not kinky! Is just funny!

And in case you are wondering yes I do write some of my stories in Spanish first and then I translate them to English.

Again sorry for the possible grammatical errors, just let me know where they are so I can fix them.

Kisses!

Justine DeLarge


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM just my sick twisted mind and the plot of this story.

Stealing is wrong!

I have no idea as to why I wrote this I guess I was just bored! I don't even think is funny to anyone else but me and my weird sense of humor but anyway! I still hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning and our dear panda was looking for Lavi.

"Damn apprentice! Where are you?"

An innocent finder was passing by when he was suddenly grabbed by his uniform's collar.

"Have you seen my dumb apprentice??"

"I-I-I've saw him going i-into Allen Walker's r-room"

Lenalee just happened to walk by and heard this.

"Oh, no! If bookman finds them he's going to ruin their beautiful relationship. I can't let that happen!!"

After thinking this Lenalee realized she had wasted a lot of time and Panda was already going up the stairs running faster than she could've ever imagined. The girl ran after the old man but was too far behind.

The old Panda found the door and after not getting an answer he open it. In that moment Lenalee reached the floor and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bookman! NO!"

Bookman ignored her to look inside only to find his apprentice hugged to Allen Walker like there's was no tomorrow. He opened his mouth to scream but was tackled by the girl who was still screaming.

"SHH! Silence bookman!!!"

"I'm not the one screaming!!! And for the love to Innocence what are you doing??" Half screamed the old man

"I'm sorry sir! But I can't let you ruin Lavi's and Allen's relationship" Said the girl looking rather evil while activating her Innocence.

"Okay! Okay! Easy… I won't, please let me go!"

Lenalee nodded and bookman slowly stepped away from her.

"_Crazy girl… She's scary sometimes…" _thought the bookman as he went down the stairs.

"_Now__, that old panda won't interfere in my recording of the history of love in the Black Order!" _thought Lenalee grinning as she got up and deactivated her Innocence.

With that Lenalee proved she was just as crazy as her brother was.

After that she got closer to the door and took a last look at the boys inside before letting them sleep. They both look so peaceful she couldn't help but to smile.

"Sweet dreams boys…"

The end again

Kisses!!

Justine DeLarge.


End file.
